1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle towing apparatus and more particularly to a towing apparatus which may be carried by a passenger car and operated in such a manner as to be connectable to the fifth wheel of a conventional tractor and operated in such a mannner as to lift the rear wheels of the passenger car off the ground so that the passenger car may be towed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous towing devices are known, for example those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,664,687, 3,738,684, 3,897,085, 4,113,272 and 4,149,643. In certain instances, when semi-tractors must be picked up by a driver for driving it to a destination, it is customary for a passenger car to be used for transporting the driver to the site of the tractor. Since then it is necessary to drive both the passenger car and the tractor to the destination, the services of two people are required. It would be desirable to dispense with the services of one of these.